


Culinary Duties

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [586]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Simone likes the way meals are dealt with in the household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 December 2016  
> Word Count: 501  
> Prompt: cooking  
> Summary: Simone likes the way meals are dealt with in the household.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: After writing the previous fic, "Sushi and Spirituality," I couldn't get the whole cooking motif out of my head, so this story came up for me. I really, _really_ love how you learn more each character through Simone's thoughts on their abilities in the kitchen.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Simone likes the way meals are dealt with in the household. There is a rotating schedule among the five adults for dinners and weekend lunches. Some meals are solo efforts, others are shared. The shared meals are planned a bit more rigorously, though no one turns down prep help with a solo meal. Simone enjoys cooking with each of the other four adults, and she loves doing breakfast on the weekends with Jacob. They all work with the boy, teaching him a variety of skills that will help him down the line.

Patrick likes to cook healthy meals that don't seem healthy until after everyone's eaten their fill. He jokes with her that his boys, as he calls them, try to say that they hate vegetables, which only prompts him to get more and more creative. She jokingly calls him "AB" and wonders what culinary magic he'll pull off next. Patrick is soft-spoken and likes to listen to people telling him about their day as he cooks. He likes the company.

His husband, on the other hand, is a far better cook than she initially expected. True, he's more of a meat and potatoes kind of guy, but he's a wiz with stir fry and kitchen sink soups, as he calls them. There's never an issue with leftovers going bad, because James knows how to whip them up into a completely new meal almost every time. He tends to have a beer on hand when he cooks, and rock playing in the background. If you wander into the kitchen when he's cooking and linger for more than a minute or so, he'll put you to work.

Damien's style of cooking can be characterized as bachelor chic, for lack of a better word. He is capable of making gourmet meals, but he tends to stick to a more frat boy style of cuisine: pizza, burgers, and the like. His omelets are legendary within the household, but Simone has known about them for far longer, thanks to her sister. He likes banter while he's cooking, and singing cheesy pop songs like a serious crooner. But if you watch him move around the kitchen, he acts like a high end chef. 

And then there's Ann, the hands down consummate chef of the household. She listens to classical music, sometimes has a glass of wine while she works. Simone likes watching her because it's the visual equivalent of a symphony written by angels. She is poetry in motion and makes even simple meals like pot roast feel like a five-star restaurant experience. Even her pizzas have fancy, exotic ingredients like arugula and blue cheese on them.

She loves cooking with all of them, each giving her a completely different environment in which to work and learn. When she cooks by herself, she makes comfort food meals from her childhood. She especially likes teaching those to Jacob. She may never have children, and she would like to have her family recipes passed on in some capacity.


End file.
